User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz Mad Eyes/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of us are good artists, I completely understand reaching out to the talents of others! Besides, Pine Marten are a very rare species! Ty 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!! (Archive 1) (Archive 2) (Archive 3) (Archive 4) =May= Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Scream Drop The Ball Watch It Fall -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Messages: Yeah, go ahead! I'm eager to see what it turns out like! :D And I'll probably make it a girl anyways (too many dude OCs) -- 02:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi Ferretmaiden how are you doing my friend I do apologize for not saying hello earlier so good to see you're doing well and busy I've been busy myself going back to gym and getting fit and healthy after getting the stomach bug back in December it wasen't pretty or fun but on the bright side I lost alot of weight :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:32, Febauary 03, 2011, (UTC) Ferretmaiden, did you get the bad news? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 08:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You like ferrets, right? Hiya! If your username states what I think it does, you like ferrets, right? Well, if you want to see a fanfic entirely about a ferret, go to my blog and click on A Warriors Legacy. Hope ya like it! ^_^ --Cheetahstar of SprintClan 23:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hello Ferretmaiden, sorry I haven't talked with you for a while, because I've been really busy. So, how are you doing? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've been fine, thank you. Oh yes, I've been really busy with catching up on other people's requests/trades. Don't worry, yours are on my to-do list ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ha-ha maybe ;) poor Skalrag ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 23:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) oh dear, squirrel/fox hybreds. Reminds me oh a thing from my friend JiNdAwG's story on devaintART, there was a joke saying that Cluny got Tansy preganant because of the baby hedgehog (Morra, one of Jabez's daughters) that was with them. But I secretly think Cluny has the hots for Tansy. Oh have you read my Random Redwall tale on deviantART yet? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) oh, I have to be careful too when I'm on Fur affinity, because it contains so really disturbing images (I didn't know it had that stuff till after I signed on. But I like it. It's like an animal only deviantART). Oh my *grins like Shigure* how an odd relationship ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) okay, fur affinity is a website of only furries (both). But, there are a lot of disturbing images and I have to be careful when browseing or my dad will catch me. I don't even pay attention to the bad images. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) yes, both of them ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, or like putting "human male" reproductive organs on an "animal male". That's not right, stick with the true animal nature period. But still, there should be a way to not see those things. DeviantART and Furr affinity both have mature content filters on it, but still on FA people get away with things. Plus, there was this one pic I saw on FA of Skalrag (from the TV Series) with... well you get the pictue. Still it makes you feel sick to see that. So many perverted images on the web nowdays, where is this world going to? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) awesome, though I haven't read the Sable Quean... yet ^^; well anywho, I randomly thought of this comic idea that stars Slagar, Cynthia, and Stonefleck, here's how it goes- Slagar: I don't give a rat's @$$ if you're scared are not, YOU'RE COMING WITH US NO MATTER-- Stonefleck: *from behind Slagar* ahem! Slagar: uhh... I didn't see you there. Did you hear what I said? *sweat drop* Stonefleck: all of it Slagar: gulp... uhh... Cynthia: *giggles* I may change @$$ to butt to be more kid appropiate ^^; ~ Oh yeah, sometimes when I'm bored, I start to talk like Skalrag, I sound like the female version of him (laugh). Just a random thought ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) because he's a rat, silly. Slagar kinda insulted the entire rat species XD okay, when I make a comic I start off with a black piece of paper. Then I plan out how big I should make the comic, like if it should have two or more panals. Then I use my magical ruler to make straight lines for the panals. Then I draw whatever I like in the panals hmm, I'm not much of a Warriors fan (because I never read the books) but i'll check it out ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OH MY STARS, I JUST LOOKED THROUGH YOUR ART PAGE, AND THEN I WAS A LIKE, "DUDE, YOUR ART IS AMAZING!!" Kinda sad that your parents won't allow you to have a DA account :( maybe we should do another art trade sometime, no? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 23:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) there was a time frame that I didn't draw at all, but one day, I drew the most epic anthro pic EVER!!! well one of my most epic, but still, with a few practice sketches, it'll all come back to you ;) trust me, I've been there before. Anyhwos, who do you want done? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I finished Sheamus for you. Sorry for it being s late, I've been working my tail off trying to finish these requests ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) okie dokey, do you think you can draw a picture of Slagar and Stonefleck (as appeared in TV Series)talking to each other about how cute their girlfriends are ^^ Oh I know EXACTLY what Scragg would say, "Why so serious?" (laughs) okie dokey, on the list it goes, and I finished the Veil and Ameiere sketch, now I need to color it ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) sure you can :) every little bit counts. yes, I do tend to make some characters rather hot ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I finished that Veil and Amerie comic. Sorry that she has that bandana thing, I wasn't at my computer when I drew this ^^; and I wasn't really satisfied with Veil's fur color the first time I drew him, so I changed his fur color. Hope you like it :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 04:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) woops, sorry for the typos in Amiere's name ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 05:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokey ;) really, I knew he was a fox. Does he look like something else? If he looks like something else, I'm terribly sorry, sometimes my foxes look like something else ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) oohh, I'll fix that ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I got the sketch done, colored version coming soon :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) sure, I'll fix that once I outline it. Things take forever to outline on MSpaint ^^; that's the only art program I have on my computer ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I've been working really hard with catching up on the art trades, so far yours is done being outlined ;) I'll have it uo as soon as I finsh coloring it :)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) oh no, I always thought you were a popular artst on here. On DA there's a way to block disturbing images, but I can't understand why your parents are not allowing you to get an account. FA I can nderstand, but DA is acctually cleaner than FA. that's one of my dreams: to become an animator. At school, there's a media production class, but they won't let me join :( another one of my many dreams is to become a voice actor. I'm already planning of doing a Mattimeo abridged series, but I need to know how to edit videos first. I've done many recordings of myself doing the voice of many of the characters. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) they won't let me because I have to have an extra class, and I don't know how to get one. Well, my sense of humor is pretty good, I tend to put a lot of it in my stories. Mainly the Random Redwall tale story on DA peepers? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) pretty good actually. I'm just coloring the ones that I already outlined, your picture is next on my coloring list. Once I have them colored, I'll add some shading ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ferretmaiden Hello Ferretmadien how are you doing? Keeping busy I bet, I have been wondering, since the miss understanding in February you seemed to forget who I am, do I still exist in your world or did you delete me from your mind? Since February we have been having a failure to communicate, all I want to be is your friend and talk to you because you are a good friend and a fantastic artist, also you have great people skills and you are so AWSOME at making great art and conversations. I might ask you for a cool picture one day, that is how good of an artist you are.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:58, March 15, 2011, (UTC) P.S Keep it up with the good art :) The Forbiden kingdom I have heard of, but I haven't seen it yet it sounds like a good film to watch, sorry if all my comments are the same, I can be like that sometimes, have you made an account on Deviant Art? because that is a good website to place your art onto and get alot of comments about how good your art is.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:29. March 16, 2011, (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter twenty Eight is up! (finally...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I finally got it done. Hope you like it :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) AWWWWW they're so cute ^^ they kinda remind me of Stonefleck and his younger brother Granitewhisp. I don't normally use photoshop, I use MSpaint however, it's more easier for me to use (I have two computers, my mac has my pen tablet and photoshop). Nice work ^.^----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You should join Deviant Art, it's the best way to show off your art, I'm joining it myself but I don't know when I will do so, you are so lucky to have photoshop, I wish I had photoshop, Ummm how do you get photoshop by the way? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:50, March 19, 2011, (UTC) Ok, glad to hear I can buy it and sorry you can't get onto Deviant Art, you would be famous on DA with the fantastic art you make, Are you taking any requests at the momment?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:57, March 19, 2011, (UTC) OK then, will you let me know when you do start taking requests again?Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 11:19, March 19, 2011, (UTC) well now, first I resize my picture by making it into the 5,000 size range, then I outlined my pic by using the boldest line on the curve and straight line tool. Then when I'm done with the whole pic, I resize it to 1,480 px wide if vertical, 1,480 px tall if on is side. The lines smooth out when you use a bigger image then resize it to a smaller. That's how I'm able to do it ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) well, I'll upload a guide on DA, to help ou out there. well, after I'm done with those three, I won't be accepting trades for awhile, till I'm ready for more. An artist needs to rest sometime, plus I've been taking a lot of breaks in between time so I can regain my thoughts and mood. ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you would mind drawing a character for me. His name is Dankfur Clawhook, Voice of the Shadow. He is a marten, (if you don't know what that looks like think a cross between a weasel and a fox, or a weasel and a squirrel) with dark, reddish fur and lighter patches on his neck and chest. His ears, paws, and tail are a luxiourious dark brown. He does not have a left forepaw; this is replaced with a large, gilded hook. He was once a corsair, so he still wears the poofy-shirted tunic and broad belt of such; however, he has since joined the army of the Black Shade, each member of which wears a hooded, dark blue cloak heavily embroidered with snake-like patterns and mask carved from an adder's skull. He carries a long saber (thrust through his belt, not in a sheath), but his main weapons are his two pet blacksnakes, who are many times his size but obey his every whim and follow him wherever he goes. He does not have extra hair on his head, and he does not wear shoes. Let me know if this is too much to ask. I have attempted to draw the character myself but I am having a bit of trouble so I'd like to see some other people's concepts. If you wish to draw any more of my characters you can check out my fanfic. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 16:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) wow, that's quiet a difference between programs. Differences on image quality? Veil's pic: lines are jagged and unsmooth. Saved as JPG. There's a background.The image is overal really poor in quality Icefighter's pic: Lines are smooth and curved. Saved as PNG. No BG. Really good quality and the coloring is very smooth. Almost like how Psychoangel's pics. Animeish those are the differences I came up with besides the characters' appearance and total character differences ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) oh, BTW, did you create a girlfriend for Skalrag?. just curious because I'm planning of drawing a collection of a few chosen male Redwall chars with their girlfriends (also chosen)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 22:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC)